


Thunderpants

by statickisses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Everyone has a crush on Thor, IronThunder - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Slight Thorbruce, Slight sciencebros, Thor is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statickisses/pseuds/statickisses
Summary: Tony finds himself rather attracted to Thor whilst drunk.





	Thunderpants

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as a friendship fanfic, as I wrote them to not have any romantic feelings for each other. Just some bros flirtin' .

Tony was drunk. This was apparent when he realized the slight blurriness at the edge of his vision, or how he’d get lost in thought and zone out mid-conversation. He finished the last of his drink, wincing slightly at the burning in his throat. The sound of glass clinking with his counter brought him back to other sounds, the soft conversation and slightly loud music buzzed in his ears. He turned, looking out at the party. The Avengers had finished yet another mission, so as usual, they had a party to celebrate. Maybe-- it was a little bit of an excuse for him to drink without the judging glares of his colleagues. 

 

His gaze switched around the room. Natasha was talking to both Pepper and Clint, getting their attention as they leaned in towards her as she spoke. She used a large array of swear words and hand motions, likely telling them a story. He would go over there and talk to them, but Pepper would likely try and get him to stop drinking and he’d probably unknowingly flirt with all three of them. He didn’t need an angry Pepper either.

 

Next, he looked over to Steve, who was chatting with Rhodes and some people Tony didn’t know all that well. He’d met them before-- but no names were ringing a bell. So he wouldn’t want to stumble into an awkward conversation. And Steve would be likely to try and get him to stop drinking too, same with James..

 

Lastly, there was Thor. He was sitting on the couch, legs spread comfortably and hair tied up in a half-do. He had a drink in his hand that was likely far too strong for Tony but managed to by the looks of it, not even get Thor drunk. God-- Thor was so impressive. And attractive. Well, all of his colleges were but- Thor was  _ really  _ attractive. His jaw was squared and covered with the perfect beard, his eyes were striking blue and brought out by his long eyelashes. His outfit, no matter what it was, looked really good and fitting. His muscles being brought out by any of his clothing ware and his hair- 

 

“Tony” He blinked his attention away from Thor, turning towards the person who called him, Bruce. 

 

“Hey, Brucie-bear” He cooed out, resting a hand in his friend’s hair of curls and ruffling it around, earning him an amused and slightly annoyed expression from his friend. 

 

“You’re okay?” He asked softly, swatting Tony’s hand out of his hair before trying to fix it. Tony whined slightly, then leaned back against the bar table. Bruce was so nice for caring, Tony really wished that Bruce would join them in drinking one day-- but it was unlikely. 

 

“Yeah, all’s good” Tony nodded curtly, blinking his attention back to Thor when he heard his loud, bellyful laugh. Tony felt his face heat up by how dirty his thoughts were after hearing that. Thor was just laughing, how was that so hot. Bruce cleared his throat, which made Tony turned his head back towards him.

 

“You’re kind of gawking at Thor” Bruce said with a raised eyebrow, a faint smile was curved on his lips. Tony realized he was probably horny when he felt his face start burning. Why were all his friends so attractive?

 

“Would you not? Look at him, he’s so hot.” Tony countered. 

 

“I mean, I don’t think I know anyone who doesn’t find him attractive” Bruce agreed with a shrug, looking over at Thor. Tony smirked, giggling at his friend. Bruce turned back to Tony, looking rather confused. “What?” 

 

“You have a crushhhh” Tony sang at him. Watching Bruce roll his eyes. 

 

“We just clarified how everyone has a crush on him” 

 

“Oh right” Tony mumbled, pressing a palm to his forehead. He blinked back to Thor again, watching him move his arms and bring out more of the definition under his coat. Tony swallowed. “I wanna lick up his arms” he mumbled, not really taking it into realization that he had said that out loud. 

 

“Welp, I’m heading back to bed” Bruce said shortly after Tony’s drunk confession. A hand met Tony’s back carefully, Bruce looking at Tony with amusement and seriousness. “Make sure to drink water, okay?” 

 

“Got it” Tony nodded. And with that, Bruce waved goodnight, heading back towards his bedroom. Tony was left alone again, but with a sudden urge to want to speak to Thor. He stood back up straight, wobbling slightly before swaying towards the god. Once he got close enough, Thor turned his blue gaze to meet with Tony’s. He felt a warm shiver wash over him, smiling lazily. Thor returned the smile, which only sent more shivers down his stomach.

 

“Friend Stark” Thor’s low, gravelly voice greeted him. He shifted over, giving Tony room on the couch next to him. Tony flopped into the space next to the god, fluttering his eyes at him. Thor was still smiling rather brightly, he was so nice… 

 

“Hey big guy” Tony shouted, not realizing how loud he was until Thor raised his eyebrows at him. The god chuckled, putting his drink down on the coffee table. 

 

“I see you’ve had much to drink” Thor commented. Tony nodded, finding he was taking notice to their height difference. Thor was so tall, his legs weren’t that spread apart but Tony could probably fit right between his perfect thighs. “It still amuses me to how easily humans get drunk, you all have such little tolerances” he practically purred. Tony just nodded again, staring at his hands this time. His hands were so large, Tony’s would be so tiny compared to his. And were those childhood jokes right, did big hands mean he had a big-

 

“Tony” He blinked up at Thor. “You’ve been silent, is something on your mind?” Thor’s hand rested on his knee, and his brain couldn’t focus on anything else. 

 

“I wanna make out with you, why are you so hot” He said rather loudly again. Clearly, this isn’t at all what Thor was thinking, as his eyes rounded and widened. He shifted in his spot and Tony could spot blush rosying his cheeks. 

 

“I’m flattered - “ Thor’s voice was dry. Tony found it adorable at how blushy and awkward he got. He pressed his hands to Thor’s arm, becoming aware of how he had leaned in towards the taller man. The bicep underneath his palms took his attention and he felt up his arm. “Stark,  _ how  _ much have you drank?” Thor asked. 

 

“Dunno” he shrugged, meeting Thor’s eyes again. He looked more confused and entertained than uncomfortable, so Tony continued feeling the muscle underneath his hands. Thor laughed again, showing off his arm by flexing. Tony hummed, bringing his other hand over to continue feeling up his arm. “You’re so strong, you could probably carry me so easily” he blinked to Thor, continuing his obviously flirting and trying not to be too obvious that he wanted to be carried. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure it would not be hard” Thor agreed, moving the arm that Tony was feeling up and around his shoulders. Tony’s face fell into the side of Thor’s broad chest and his hands hugged around his sides. He enjoyed this new position, he was sleepily snuggled up against this friendly giant. 

 

“I think I’ve dreamed about this, but it was in a bed… and we were  _ nakeeedd _ ” He mumbled out, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat of Thor’s body. He felt Thor stiffen slightly, then listened to the hum of silence as Thor probably sat there in shock.

 

“Are you going to remember any of this?” Thor asked, sounding rather shy. Tony shook his head slowly, feeling himself drift into sleep. 

 

“Probably not” Thor shifted again, his hands moving and arms scooping around his sides. Thor moved Tony back to his own seat and he frowned, furrowing his brows and opening his eyes. “Why’d you move me, Iwannacuddle” he hummed, watching Thor get up and extend his hand down for Tony to grab hold. He connected his hand with Thor’s and stood up shakily, leaning into his friend. 

 

“Have you had any water?” Thor asked, ignoring Tony’s question with his own. Tony sleepily shook his head and they began walking, Tony mainly leaning onto Thor for support. They shortly came to a stop by the bar and two strong hands easily lifted him into one of the barstools. 

 

“See, I told you.” He slurred, leaning forwards with his arms onto the bar table. Thor only nodded, moving around the side and pouring Tony some water. He set the glass down in front of him. Tony mumbled out a thank you and picked up the glass, swallowing down the pleasantly cold liquid. “You’re so sweet” he cooed, smiling up at Thor.

 

“I’m only looking out for you, Tony” He shrugged, motioning for him to continue drinking. _ That’s what makes you so great. _ He either said out loud or meant to, he was too tired and drunk to know which he did. Tony swallowed down the last of the water, moving his hands to rub his tired eyes. “It’s important for warriors on Asgard to take care of their health. Some see things that leave them rather dispirited and forget about their needs” Thor explained, leaving Tony rather confused. He could probably understand whatever Thor was getting at if he tried and wasn’t half asleep. 

 

“Do you guys have sex to celebrate after a battle, cause I-” 

 

“You should head to bed now, Stark” Thor chuckled, coming back around the side of the bar so he could help Tony down. He pouted.

 

“Carry me” 

 

“Tony, there’s photographers here. This could be … odd to explain”

 

Tony just stared at him, he didn’t really care, he wasn’t very secretive about his bisexuality and he had certainly done some more embarrassing things in the public other than being carried to bed. Thor sighed and moved forwards, his strong arms wrapping around him and pulled him up, carrying him bridal style. Tony turned towards the sound of laughter, turning to see Steve and Rhodey snickering. He huffed, burying his face into Thor’s chest. As they started moving he tried to stay awake but ended up slightly dozing off. 

 

“Tony” Thor’s voice woke him, his eyes blinking carefully awake. Gosh, Thor was so pretty from every angle. He leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek, then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “Tony, stop” Thor said with a serious tone, leaning back from his lips. Tony pouted and fell back in his arms. 

 

“You don’t like me”

 

“You’re drunk. Far too drunk to be thinking properly” Thor replied softly, opening the door to Tony’s bedroom and walking in after he had checked for any photographers. Thor gently put him down on the bed, then took a step backwards. Tony sat up, looking at Thor through the dark with winced eyes. 

 

“You’resonice” he jumbled his words. Thor smiled lightly, leaning his hand down to rest on Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“You should ease up on your drinking, my friend. I know you’ve dealt great pain, but trust me. There’s better ways to then to try to forget” He spoke so quietly that Tony felt surprised, he could sense pain beneath his words. Tony chewed the inside of his cheek and just nodded in response, knowing he likely wouldn’t remember this little conversation but it was nice to know he cared. 

 

“Goodnight thunderpants” He said softly, pulling himself under his sheets. Thor’s low rumbling laughter was the last thing he heard before the door shut behind him, leaving Tony with a fuzzy, happy feeling. Thor was a good friend.    
  



End file.
